


It Must be True Love

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottoming from the Top, Collage!Max, Leashes, M/M, Spanking, Teacher!David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: (Title based on the P!nk song of the same name)10 years have passed since the shut down of Camp Campbell.David has been paying his bills, but finally gets the opportunity to teach a group of young adults ready to take on the world.Max is a 20 year old going for his Bachelors in Business to make it as an agent for Nikki's band.When David becomes his professor, Max quickly discovers that David will show him no special treatment...  but Max is presented with an opportunity to succeed. All David has to do is let Max take care of him for a while...





	1. Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged this amazing show about a week ago and this idea formed around the idea of Max being a sexy college student who is willing to sleep with David for an easy A. The premise is simple but I'm hoping the story really wows you.

"You've got this, David." He muttered to himself, mind fuzzy from a practically sleepless night and a harried morning. He hadn't even had any coffee before he left today. He splashed water on his face, willing the exhaustion to ware away and leave only his usual energetic demeanor. This was a big day, after all! He couldn't afford to come across as anything but happy. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about this job but... First day nerves were gonna be the death of him. 

David stood up, starring at his reflection in the mirror, he put on a smile, dusting his shirt down and adjusting his pin. A pin in the shape of a flag that once meant more than simply being a great accessory (In his opinion). He thought briefly about those days back when he was a camp councilor, teaching eager young kids about whatever they were doing that day. There were so many activities he couldn't remember them all. That had been so long past, it seemed like a lifetime ago, and like it had happened to different people. 

Upon the shutdown of Camp Campbell, it eventually lead to the arrest of Mr. Campbell and, obviously, the shut down of the camp he had spent so many wonderful summers at. He'd been crushed for months afterwards, the memories of all of those kids driving away for what was the final time. It felt like the end of an empire, and the entirety of it was crashing over him like a tidal wave. 

Or, at least, it had for a while. David had a lot of recover from after all was said and done. Gwen moved on and took up a position in a hospital therapy wing, assisting patients. He admired her dedication upon departure from the camp. Her determination to stay out of her parent's house was strong... but David was a bit lost. It took a lot of time for him to sort through his emotions and memories, but eventually he realized that he did still have his passions. He loved camping, sure... but the part he always loved were the kids. 

Their smiling faces, enraptured by the activities they loved and loved sharing with other campers. Years of great experiences that they would carry for the rest of their lives... And that's when the idea finally struck. 

He wanted to be a teacher. He'd already earned 2 associates degrees in business management and accounting... what was one more certificate? He got his teaching license, and spent a long stint between substitute teaching and accounting work for several years, supplementing his own income for a tidy profit... but as time passed, he knew it wasn't what he wanted. The kids liked him, sure... but what was the point in building a relationship with students if you weren't going to see them any time soon? 

He began furiously applying to any place that needed a proper teacher. It seemed the rejections were never going to stop until he scored an interview with a man whom he hadn't seen in many years. He was the Dean of a small College, and he was beyond excited to find David on his potential hire list. 

"David, my boy! It's so good to see you. Come in, come in!" the man had said, voice booming behind his thick mustache. He had styled salt and pepper hair, and a gray suit. "Hello, Mr. Angelou." He said as he stood up and shook the redhead's hand. David smiled and took a seat, eager to get the interview started. "A pleasure to be here sir. I'm excited that you took the time to consider-" he said as Angelou waved his hand, "Oh please, David, it's my pleasure. I owe you so much, and you had such great credentials, I'd be a fool not to hire you." He said as the redhead chuckled nervously. 

"I have to be honest, sir... I have no idea how you know me at all." David admitted, honesty being his strong suit, after all. Angelou sat forward, nodding his head, "Of course... it had been so long I can't be surprised that you've forgotten... but you saved my life about 5 years ago. You were at that diner downtown and-" he said as David snapped his finger, suddenly remembering. "Were you the man I gave the Heimlich to? I gave you my card after I-" 

"Saved me from choking. You were the only one there who knew what to do at the restaurant... and you saved me." He said as David smiled. "I owe you a favor one of these days, David." He admitted and David held up a hand, "I'd rather you not use your position to give me a job, debt or not, sir." He said as Mr. Angelou waved a hand. "Nonsense, David. Yes, your name on the paper did get me to look twice... but I called you in because you met the requirements necessary for the job. I still owe you something, and one of these days I'm gonna pay you back. Listen, you're one of the better candidates for the job... but let me finish the interviews and I'll get back to you in a few days... keep your ears open." 

Obviously, he'd gotten the job. Mr. Angelou insisted this didn't settle their debt, but David was plenty satisfied that he would now be serving bright young minds on the way to their future careers... with a decent salary on the table now. He'd be teaching three courses. Beginning, Intermediary and Exit to Business management. His first class was the Exit, students who had completed the first two courses. Usually, they were close to graduation, and this was one of their final courses. David looked at his reflection once more time He was dressed in a yellow Polo, jeans and brown Loafers, and his hair was now done in a more modern slick-back style. He smiled brightly and strolled into the class. "Hello everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day for learning!" he said as his eyes scanned the classroom. The room was packed. There were easily 50 students in front of him. 

That's when a pair of eyes caught his attention. Third row, fifth seat down. An all too familiar head of black curls, coupled with nearly iridescent green orbs and tan skin. The sides of his hair had been shaved off, leaving only a styled poof on top, but they were unmistakable. A surprised look resided in a catatonic state upon his features as he seemed to mouth the words 'Are you fucking serious?' 

It was Max. The brattiest little terror he'd ever known in the history of camp counseling. Well, that was a bit unfair. Max had his moments... they were rare, but he'd had them. He hadn't seen the kid in 10 solid years, ever since Camp Campbell had shut down. He'd been worried about him after he watched the boy drive away with his parents... 

But here he was, plain as day. A full grown adult, and in school for something. He smiled internally (As well as externally) now that he knew Max was okay.

David chuckled nervously as he continued his speech, "Welcome to your last Quarter of Business Management!" 

~~~~  
David watched the students pack up at the end of the lesson, his heart pounding in his chest from post session nerves... but all in all, he thought his first actual teaching session had gone well. The students were responsive and Knowledgeable. They seemed attentive and receptive of what he was teaching... unfortunately, that would likely dwindle as the day ended. This was, after all, the advanced class. The students who had committed to Business management as a Major. The whole class period, he'd barely been able to keep his eyes off Max, the glee in his heart from seeing the kid after so long was threatening to burst. But he contained himself until the end. Max was packing up slowly and David finally got a decent look at him. He'd shaved the sides and back of his head, trimming the top to leave a stylish look for his thick curls. He was skinny as hell. Slightly curvy, but still thin. David wondered briefly if he was eating well. He'd adopted a bit... of a rocker vibe. Boots, jeans, and a black jacket. All in all, though... he looked great. David smiled as he finally finished packing up and turned to look at him. 

The boy sighed, "I figure you wanna talk with me?" He said as he approached the desk and sat on the edge. David nodded, "Wow Max, it's been a long time! I've missed you." He said, cheer in his voice, causing that oh so familiar roll of the eyes Max was famous for. "I wasn't expecting you, honestly. I figured when the new teacher was named David, I had run into another David. Surprise, surprise..." He said, looking bored. 

"What have you been up to since Campbell?" David asked, trying to make small talk with his former camper. "I went home, got into a band, decided I wasn't a performer but liked the music, and became an agent for Nikki's band. Or... I'm working on it. Hence the college's business program. I'm learning the ins and outs of business and negotiation. Gotta make sure my friends actually get somewhere with the music." 

"You're still friends with Nikki?" He asked and Max nodded, "Yeah, Neil too, but he got into an Ivy League school. Nikki has a real talent for singing, and she formed the band. Originally had me play bass but I'm way too amateur. This is my way of being involved." He said as David laughed a bit and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, I'm proud of you. Listen, I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to your old camp councilor-" 

"That's an understatement." Max quickly added, before David continued, "But if you want to come by and catch up again, I'll be here." He said as Max rolled his eyes again... but this time, they were coupled with a smile, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see about that. Gotta fly David." he said, shouldering his bag and standing up. 

"Don't forget about that paper due next week Max!" he said and the boy called back, "I won't!" 

And with that, David sat back, giddy and satisfied... confidant that this job may be the best thing he's ever had.


	2. I Miss the Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll call this chapter the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David has officially, three degrees. 2 Associates degrees: Accounting and Business Management. His teaching License took 7 years and is still a degree. For any who were wondering.
> 
> Also, I love the idea of Gwen being a Mom. I imagine she sings her little baby lullabies.
> 
> In the next chapter: Prepare for the storm of rage that is MAX

"You ran into Max?" Gwen said, taking a bite into her salad. Chewing through the bite, she managed out, "Is he still the same brat he was all those years ago?" which gave the two a reason to chuckle. David and Gwen had made it a point, after several years of working together, to meet up on a biweekly basis to catch up over lunch and just keep their friendship going. Age had caught up with Gwen well. She still had her guilty pleasures, like trash mags and tv, but now she also had a husband and daughter of her own. She worked as a relatively successful therapist with a happy life, and David was happy to see that she'd gotten her life so on track. 

David felt behind. Here he was, 35, and just now settling into an actual career. Sure, accounting and substitute teaching had paid the bills for a while... but he went so long without a real job. He never wanted to be an accountant, hence why he never settled in that field... he was just too reliant on social interaction. David swallowed his bite of Panini and nodded, "He's still sharp as a tack... but I don't think he's plotting to break out of my classroom anytime soon." He joked back and she laughed, "Well, I'm glad to see age finally mellowed the kid out, even if it was barely. If work has taught me anything, it's that a little improvement goes a long way in the world." She said as he set his sandwich down and looked out the window. 

"Everything okay, David?" she asked as he sighed contentedly, "Yes, Gwen... everything is beyond okay right now. I finally feel that sense of grounding I've always sought. Place my roots down, you know?" He asked and she nodded, "There's a comfort in finding your place in the world. Honestly, you couldn't have picked a better career for yourself." She admitted and he nodded, "I can still give back to young minds... doing just what I lost before." He said as he looked forward, "What I'm really excited about, though, is my second chance with Max. I feel like he was my one failure in my history as a counselor. Sure, not all the kids connected with me, but I could get most to open up a little... but not him. Now, he actually seems receptive to talking with me." 

Gwen smirked and placed a soft hand on his wrist, "David, even if you don't, you can rest easy knowing that you tried. You've done right by him and many others. And you'll continue to do so." She said, reassuring him once again and he nodded, "You're right. Let's get off all this serious talk and you can tell me about little Serana." he said as Gwen prepared pictures on her cellphone. 

~~~~

David let out a content sigh, the first week of his job finally coming to a close. It was Monday once again, and he'd already graded several early submission papers. His second week was beginning and his initial fear was quickly being replaced by his stock standard optimism. What he wasn't expecting was a bored looking Max sitting at his chair this early. 

David jumped, screaming out as he finally noticed the male, who also jumped at his reaction... but didn't scream out. David had a hand to his heart, "You scared the heck out of me, Max..." he said as Max shrugged and stood up, holding a small black object in his hand. "It's been bugging me all weekend. My laptop fried and I'd already finished the paper without a way to send it to you. Too busy to get to a computer." He said as he handed the drive to David. The redhead smiled at him, "I'll be sure to look over it, Max. You can count on me." He said as the two stood in awkward silence for a few moments. 

Max took the first opportunity to speak, "So... I'm guessing you want to talk to me? I mean, I don't have anything better to do and it's better than doing it when I'm rushing after class." he admitted and David nodded, "That would be great." he said as he gestured to his desk and sat down, setting his bag down and placing USB beside it. Max took his usual spot on the edge of the desk and reached into his own bag... out of which he produced a bottle of coke. He took the cap off and took a long swig before he set the bottle down and turned to look at David. "So... what have you been up to since Campbell was shut down?" he asked as David sighed and crossed his fingers. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, eyes squinting in the fluorescent lights. 

"Well, after the shut down, I took what I had saved and started out here in the city. Work wasn't easy to find at first but my degrees helped in their way. I managed to make my way into some dead end managerial jobs for about 2 years." "What drove you out of that?" Max asked and David chuckled, "An absolute lack of varied direction. I was as dedicated and loyal to them as I was to Campbell and they refused to let me move up. Finally, I just wondered where I was going with everything, and went back to school to get my teaching license. That pretty much took up 7 whole years of intense and dedicated learning... then, I swapped between substitute teaching around the area and personal accounting work until I landed this. What I really wanted was the chance to see those varying paths... and through the students, I can see them. You're all here now, and despite the fact that you share this experience, you'll all lead different lives." 

Max chuckled dryly, lifting the bottle to his lips, "So, what, you're trying to live vicariously through us? That's kinda fucking creepy, David." David shook his head, "It's more about witnessing the students grow, rather than living through them, and knowing I helped them on their way... It's a lot more philanthropic than simply letting myself live through them. But I suppose you'd just call it symbiotic." he said as Max shrugged, sipping his soda a little more, "Nah, I'll still call it creepy." He said before he capped the soda, "But... Creepy with a good motive for being creepy. Class starts soon, so I better get settled in." He said as David smiled at him, "Fine, but next time we're talking about you. Answer me this though... you're, what, a junior? Why are you taking a Senior level class so early?" 

Max smirked, "Because I hate this subject, and I wanna be done with it already." He said, bluntly. It had David chuckling, "I'll have you loving it by Semester end, I swear." 

~~~~

That evening, David was finally settling down to get some grading done. Almost everyone had turned their papers in and he was generally excited to see what they'd written. His first assignment had been to write an essay about opening and maintaining a business. Their job was to keep the business afloat using what they'd learned. So far, the business minded individuals had done great. 

Until Max. He wondered how Max had survived all these years in college, in his Major, writing this type of thing? He missed and messed up basic principles of economics and surely knew his grade would tank if he sent in garbage like this. David had to wonder if the pressure was getting to the kid or, worse case, he'd hired someone to write it for him. But it wasn't possible. It was a music and coffee shop type deal, two things Max loved. He was able to list specific brands of coffee and types of music... what had he done? 

David, all the more curious, quickly accessed the teachers records to do some digging. Max had maintained a near flawless GPA for three years, and upon observation of his work in Business Management the past few years, he'd done fine. His work was good with no suspicion of Plagiarism... so what happened? 

Unfortunately, David was not the type to show favoritism. He gave the paper an F and put it into the system for Max to see, before setting his laptop aside and wondering if he still had some ice cream in the freezer... that was not easy for him to do, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He just hoped Max would understand and seek help. David would let him rewrite the paper if he wanted but... 

He just hoped he hadn't unleashed a Maelstrom onto himself.


	3. You Don't Know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can tell me what I'm referencing when David addresses the class, I'll give you a cookie. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

He had released the Maelstrom onto himself. He knew it the minute he walked into the classroom later that week. He had posted Max's grade two days prior, and ever since, he had a sinking feeling in his chest that he was going to regret it. Scratch that, he knew that he would. Max was apathetic at the best of times. Despite how much he'd changed with age, he was still the same old snarky kid he always was, quick to quip with sarcasm or inform people how their ideas were stupid. David obviously didn't spend a lot of time with Max outside of the classroom... or any time at all... but just walking by groups of students, or listening to him during discussions in class, he was still the same boy he always was. 

And this fact was only amplified when Max fixed him with a glare that could freeze lava when he entered the room. His heart paced quickly and a sudden sheen of cold sweat appeared on his forehead. But he smiled anyway, pretending that everything was just fine. "Hello, Class! Isn't it a great day for learning?" He asked as the usual few students replied with their normal greetings. David tried, despite the tense environment, to teach his lessons. It was not easy.

If looks could kill, Max would have committed a crime on the level of only the most famous sociopaths. His eyes glowed with rage and fire during the entire period, each and every second of that barely contained malice made David's heart pound like a hammer. He wasn't a violent person, and he worried Max might be. He had the look of a man who spent his weekends in bar brawls. 

'No, David, that isn't fair... I need to give Max a fair shake. I've always believed people can change. He never chatted casually before with me. He asked about me... He's just disappointed in his grade. We can talk about it after class.' 

He did his best to ignore the boy's glowing hatred as he finished his PowerPoint and discussions, and proceeded to dish out their next assignment. "Alright class, for the next assignment, I'm going to ask you to visit three local businesses, speak with the managers and see how they've fared in a big business world. Any large businesses started small, and it's good to know that, no matter where you start, you know the struggles and benefits to small business. It's where most of you will be, starting out. I need a page per business, describing what you learn in detail. You have 2 weeks to turn it in. If you're having trouble getting in touch with businesses, I have a list of locals who have expressed interest in talking with students. The list is on my desk. Have a good weekend, kids. See you on Tuesday!" he said as he placed his hands on the edge of his desk, taking in a deep breath as the students filed out. 

Except, of course, for Max. The room was left eerily silent moments after the students left, David finally meeting Max's stare. He was breathing heavily now, hands clenched around the edges of the desk as David held up one finger before walking to the door, and locking it. He knew he wasn't letting Max leave until all of this was sorted out, but he needed to ensure no one else walked in on this. 

What he hadn't expected was a bottle of soda to practically explode on the wall next to his door, dripping from the spot Max threw it from. "What the heck, Max?!" David shouted as the boy let out a growl and came charging towards him, stopping just shy of David, who had backed up to the wall parallel to the door. 

"YOU FUCKING FLUNKED ME?!?" He yelled as David gripped the boys shoulders. Max immediately tore out of his grasp and stalked over to the desk, flinging his empty bag and kicking the desk. "Max, calm down!" He said as the brunette turned to stare at him, green eyes flashing with rage... David had to admit that he'd never seen Max look so... furious. He never expected Max to act in such a way, and was visibly shaking at the outburst. 

He supposed he was happy that Max hadn't damaged anything really. Soda could be cleaned and his Bag was empty... still, this was unacceptable. 

"What the actual shit David?! Why the fuck did you flunk me?" He said as David let out a small gasp, "Max, the paper was bad! I can't just reward a lack of effort on your part!" he said as Max scoffed, "Oh Bullshit-" he started as David shook his head. "It was like you'd forgotten the basics of economics and business. Did you write this in a rush? Did you forget about it?" He asked as the boy scoffed, "No! I just..." He seemed to be searching for an excuse. "Look, I just saw you in here and expected this would be a big fuck off class, considering how generous you are about rewarding people about absolutely fuck-all. How was I supposed to know you'd be a hard ass?" 

"Because I'm not your councilor anymore, Max. I'm your professor, and I take my job with some dignity, something you didn't do when you wrote this paper. But it's not the end of the world Max, we can-!"

"Fuck you, David! You have no idea what I deal with! I'm going to school nearly full time, managing Nikki's band, and bagging groceries just to make sure I eat every week! Sometimes I come home and I'm so fucking tired, that homework is the last thing I want to do. But I do it anyway. So I fucked up! Overlook it this once and I swear-" 

"No Max! Exhaustion is a part of this, plain and simple. I earned two degrees simultaneously, worked a full time job and still had to do my best to stay on top. It's not meant to be easy. Nothing worth having in this world is. Now, I can let you rewrite the paper and-" 

"No. No... I'm not fucking doing that." He said as David sighed, unlocking the door to his room, feeling defeated. "Fine then, Max... I guess we have little to discuss until you make a conscious decision to do what you have to do. When that day comes, I'll be here." He said, walking past the boy to gather his bag and return to his seat. He sat in his chair, wondering what the hell the number to the maintenance crew was. He checked his first drawer... before turning to check the second one. 

He turned directly into Max, who, despite his shorter stature, was looking straight down at him. "M-Max?" He asked as the boy placed a hand on his shoulder, "What... do you want?" he asked as David slid his chair back on the tiled floor, before hitting the back wall. "I'm... I'm not sure what you mean, Max. I just want you to succeed." He said as the boy shook his head. 

"Not that... I mean, you've always been such a hard worker... I just wonder when the last time someone worked as hard as you..." He said. His eyes were still intense, but this time, they were filled with something that wasn't anger but... something else entirely. David bit his lip, forced to sweat under Max's heavy Gaze. "W-well of course, Max. Plenty of people work hard around here! I know you could too if you just-" his voice fell silent as Max walked forward and, without speaking a word, climbed into David's lap. The gaps under the chair arms served as a place for his legs as he settled on David's lap. His eyes narrowed as he looked David in his own eyes. David's heart was pounding like a Jackhammer. 

How long did Max have that eyebrow piercing? His hair hid it normally... and was that a tongue piercing? And a tattoo just showing above the collar of his shirt?! "M-MAX this is highly inappropriate! If someone walked in here-" 

"I re-locked the door, idiot. I'm not stupid. We're alone here." He said as his hand came to caress David's cheek, slowly trailing down the man's face to the corner of his lips, and to his collarbone... "Now... are you sure we can't discuss my grade? Maybe do a little trade? You give me the A... and I'll give your D some..." he ground his hips into the man's crotch, "Attention." he said before he leaned in, right arm loosely wrapping around David's neck. 

David was still for several seconds as the kiss registered in his mind. He knew he needed to push Max off, tell him to get out, report him for sexual misconduct and bribery... but the rational part of his brain was turned off as the relief of simply being touched flooded his brain like a damn tsunami. It had been years... a few small one-offs with men and women, peers in his class when he was getting his license. 5 years? Had it already been half a decade since his last date and casual 'get-together' with anyone? 

Regardless of the accurate length, David was overcome with the feeling of being wanted. He knew it was likely fake, or forced... But Max was so sweet. His hips, gently gyrated his hips, tongue adorably dancing with his own, and letting out precious moans as David ran his fingers through those luxurious curls. 

Max retracted for a moment, "Seems like I struck a nerve... I can feel you." He said, face flushed and clearly feeling David's bulge. David had been hard pretty much from the beginning... it was almost cute how quickly he got hard under Max's touch. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he stood up from the chair... and then he sunk to his knees, placing his head in the man's lap with no hesitation. Specifically, the little shit placed his chin directly on the bulge in David's pants, causing the older male to shudder at the contact. 

"Tell me David... what do you want me to do... right now?" He said, gently using his chin and cheek to apply pressure to his crotch. With a shaky breath, David choked out, "My... Me, in y-your..." as Max, the little Satan spawn he was, pressed his mouth to the bulge and fucking hummed against him, "What was that, David? I didn't quite get that..." he said, wanting David to tell him what he wanted. 

Leaning back and covering his burning cheeks with a forearm, he let out a breathy moan and said, "I... I want you to suck my dick." Max, grinning like a cat at the sound of David swearing for the second time he knew him, chuckled, "Well, who am I to say no to such an honest request. I didn't know you were such a dirty old man, David..." 

Max didn't give him time to refute his statement, as he opened the man's pants and let out a shocked gasp as the tight black boxers covering David's shaft. They were already soaked... but Max was most surprised by the size. It was no Gargantuan Monster... but it was easily a solid 8 inches, and thick as hell. 

"Where the fuck were you packing all of this?" He muttered, mostly to himself before he threw any caution to the wind... and began the slow process of licking the man's length and balls. He swallowed the hefty sac, using his mouth to gently tug on them. He had to admit... David looked hot like that. It was a bit odd to him to regard someone he used to hate so much in such a way... 

But then again, he was on his knees sucking the guy off. That alone should've served as the cornucopia of oddities that was this situation. He ignored his thoughts and focused on the shaft, spurting pre as he let his hand slide up and down as he sucked his boys... before popping them out and deciding to switch the roles of his hand and mouth. His hand slowly and gently tugged the man's balls as his tongue came to lap up the pre, slightly sweet from fruit with his breakfast maybe, and swallowed around his shaft, taking the first quarter easily... but finding the rest pretty difficult to take without gagging. He watched as David let out the deepest, and sexiest, moan from the back of his throat. He was trying so hard to be quiet... but now he was failing. 

"Sh-shit Max... I'm gonna cum!" He said, swearing for the third time... Max pulled out, using his other hand to jerk him off. "Already? You one pump chump." he teased as David shook his head, "I haven't even masturbated in 5 years! Too busy with... oh Lord..." He said in a quiet yell as Max raised an eyebrow, "So... Davey is just pent up? Well then... come on... Cum." He said, before adding, "You want it on my face or in my mouth?" He said, opening his mouth, ready to catch it if David told him to. 

Unfortunately, David wasn't able to give a coherent answer, the heat coiling in his stomach becoming intense as his eyes looked at Max. His face looked way to innocent for someone pleasing a dick... he tried to let out his answer, but Max finally got fed up and pressed his balls directly against his shaft. 

David felt his head go numb, and his eyes go white with pleasure as Max forced him to cum. It had been like a shotgun blast to David, pleasure flooding his senses as Max's mouth and face were pelted with several thick blasts of semen. David had been beyond pent up, as he said... Max felt it all over his face, in his hair and on his shirt. 

Max swallowed the globs in his mouth, noting it didn't taste terrible as he stood to grab some tissues as David recovered in his chair. Moments later, the teacher finally tucked himself away as Max was wiping any noticeable stains in his hair. He was unsure how long he'd been in a pleasured catatonia... but Max had picked up the contents on the floor, and had put on another shirt. "Max... Max, what have you done?" He asked, the realization finally striking him in the aftermath of the sex. 

"You just pelted me with the biggest load I've ever seen outside a porno... and I assume you agreed to change me grade?" He said as David starred at Max incredulously. Max smiled at him, "Look, David, I already put my name and number in your phone. Make sure your password isn't something obvious like Campbell. You can call me whenever you want... we can do whatever you want. Sex, a date, or whatever... I'll be your little on-call boytoy, and you..." He said, leaning low to poke him in the chest, "Will let me pass the class. I think that's a pretty fair trade, don't you?" He said as he waited for David to reply. 

When he received none, Max sighed, "Just nod and agree with me." He said as David did as he was told. Max smiled, and kissed him briefly again. 

"Good... I'll text you tonight. I've got to see Nikki about repairing her Guitar and hiring a new Lead... but keep your eyes peeled, babe." He said, catching David off guard with the sudden change in attitude. He wanted to call Max back, and talk about what the hell just happened... but he'd already unlocked the door and left the room behind. He put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. What had he done?! 

'I just had Max perform oral sex on me... and I loved it." he lamented in his debaucheries thoughts. Not only that, but he'd agreed to let Max be his personal booty call in exchange for grades. "Good Lord, David, you are really in it now..." he said, feeling shame and regret at even agreeing to such a thing. How was he supposed to back out now? He'd kissed Max back. He'd let the boy suck him off. He never told him to stop or objected. 

Because he liked it. He liked the idea of having Max come back. Of having him do what David told him to do... for once. 

He placed his head on the desk, and wondered once again what the number for the maintenance was... the soda was still on the floor. 

~~~~

David finally settled down for the night, his laptop shut down despite still being full of emails. He'd had enough after answering 30, and decided to binge a show and settle in with a cup of cocoa. He jumped slightly when his phone buzzed. He looked to his phone as it revealed Max, who had sent him a picture message. David felt his heart flutter again at the thought of what Max may have sent him. 

He felt his face burn as he opened the message. Inside was Max. 

Except that he was totally naked. His naked back was too the camera, with the brunette looking over his shoulder at the male, one hand on his ass. Despite how skinny he was, Max had a plush rear. Round and bubbly. He had several tattoos across his skin, and he was looking directly at David. 

The attached message read, 'Hey Davey... figured you should have an I.D. photo for me... that way when I call or message you, you're reminded of what you're missing. Nikki's playing at the Gold Rush bar tomorrow. I could use a date. Lemme know if you wanna come before you cum. ;)" 

David sighed, setting the I.D. up as Max wanted, texting back that he would be happy to go... as he would like to see Nikki again. 

And thus, he sealed his fate in this situation. Max and he would no longer just be teacher and student. And David knew there was no turning back. 

He just wondered how he'd be able to sleep when living with himself just became a lot harder.


End file.
